Let It Last Forever
by DiZx
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi and a few more characters and even some OC'S! rated M for mature content... lemons, limes and bad language. what will happen between these characters?.. Did i mention that there will be lots of crossovers? SxK mostly. on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: ok thanks for reading this far XD anyways this is my first fan fiction so be nice… please. If it's any trouble would you mind pointing out any grammatical or spelling errors?

Let It Last Forever

Chapter one: The day dream

The boy slowly walked down the shore of the beach looking for his friends. "RIKU!! KAIRI!! "Sora yelled along the beach "where are you??" he continues "not again" he mumbles softly.

Suddenly the beach around him turns Black as heartless surround him. "What?? Not heartless… not now" he says summoning the oblivion keyblade. Sora randomly starts slashing at the heartless, destroying each with single hits, after about 10 minutes a Dark copy of Sora appears.

"Huh… what?? I didn't know heartless could do that" Sora says confused. "you don't know a lot of things" Heartless Sora mocks "Shut up… what do you know about me??" Sora yells, "I know that you are deeply in love with Kairi" Heartless Sora says.

"Don't you ever mention Kairi in a sentence" Sora screams charging at the heartless. "HA" heartless Sora laughs summoning a dark keyblade "this will be fun" he continues.

Slowly the two Sora's fight, matching each other swing for swing. Jumping out of the pau-pau tree Riku slashes the Heartless Sora from above.

"Thanks" Sora says, "I knew you would have needed my help" Riku teased. After their short conversation they shake hands.

Sora wakes upto Kairi's voice. "Wake up sleepy head" she says, "Oh Kairi" Sora says confused, "come on" Kairi starts "isn't it time for your fight with Riku??" she continues, "oh yeah" Sora remembers

Author's note: my first chapter please be nice in the reviews.

Thanks for reading this far and am looking forward to reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: please review I won't update until I get at least three more reviews.

LET IT LAST FOREOVER

Chapter 2: the fight

Slowly Sora and Kiri walked down towards the Pau-Pau tree.

"Are you ready??" Kiri asked "Why wouldn't I be?? It's just like when we were smaller" Sora said "but with real weapons" Kiri said in a worried voice.

"Kiri are you worried??" Sora teased "I just don't want either of you to get hurt" Kiri said "don't worry me and Riku will be fine" Sora said.

"Hurry up" Riku called to the couple "You ready Riku??" called Sora "yeah" Riku called back.

The boys stop toe to toe like they did when the were little

"AND GO" Kiri called. Out of nowhere Donald and Goofy appear and Sora got an idea "GIVE ME STRENGHT" Sora calls as he goes into final form, now with the oath keeper keyblade in his left hand and the oblivion keyblade in his right (go roxas, go roxas).

Now both boys are ferociously attacking each other, no holding back. "FIRE" Sora calls casting firaga, burning Riku severely. "That hurt" Riku yells at Sora "Really… I'm so sorry Riku" Sora teased. Sora now delivering the final blow to Riku.

"And the winner is Sora" Kiri calls "yeah now the score is 1 – 0" Sora says.

"I'm so proud of you Sora" Kiri says to Sora hugging him. "Um Kiri… I was wondering…" Sora's voice trails off "Yeah??" Kiri asks. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out some time??" Sora asks blushing a deep red "Of coarse I would Sora" Kiri screamed with joy.

Authors note: remember REVIEW!! if I don't get at least three I will stop writing this story as it seams no-one likes it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: well I now have three reviews so without further ardue I give to you chapter 3: life with a new beginning & a new end

Sora:KBK114 does not own KH he only owns this figment of his imagination.

Chapter 3: Life with a new beginning & a new end

It had been a day since Sora had last seen Kiri, Donald and Goofy. He saw Riku everyday as Riku was in his class. It was the last period of the day and it was his least favorite subject, science.

The teacher for the class is Ms.Gupta, his least favorite teacher. "Today, class we will be learning about the food chain." she starts "can anyone tell me who is on top of the food chain??" she continues. Sora put his hand up "Yes, Sora." she says "I'm on top of the food chain." Sora Says confidently as the rest of the class break into laughter. "No Sora, The humans are on top of the food chain. Not just one of us." she says.

After class Sora runs straight to Kiri's locker to see her. "Kiri" Sora says giving her a bone crushing hug "I missed you to Sora" Kiri says giving Sora a peck on the cheek, "get your stuff ready today is the day we go camping on the island" Sora says excitedly. "Yeah I know" Kiri says "but _YOU _still have to pack. Lazy bum" she continues.

Kiri, Riku and Sora now walking to the beach together stop by Sora's so he can pack. As Sora walked through his front door all he could see was his mum on the floor being raped by a man with a mysterious black hood. The man notices Sora and quickly leaves killing Sora's mum so there is no-one that can give his description. Sora now scared for life and infuriated runs after the man, but gives up after being neck deep in water.

Sora gets back home wile the police and his friends are waiting there for him "Young man are you Sora??" the policeman asks "yes." Sora answers in a low tone voice "could you give me a description of the man Sora??" the policeman asks "no, I didn't see his face." Sora grumbles "would you like to come to my house tonight Sora??" Kiri asks "no thank you Kiri" Sora says holding back a waterfall of tears "if you don't mind I'm going to bed now" Sora says running up to his room now crying. Kiri walks in and says "Sora I-" she gets cut off by the sound of Sora's angry voice yelling "You what? You're sorry?? Well Sorry isn't going to bring my mum back now is it?? LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Sora now face down in his pillow pouring his eyes out.

Slowly the Policeman opens the door getting an awful shock as a keyblade is held to his neck "Son… I was just going to tell you that we found your mothers will" "What does it say??" Sora questions "it says that you inherit everything" the policeman says. Sora lowers the keyblade

"_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before"_ Sora's computer blasts for the rest of the night until late the next day.

Slowly Sora gets out of bed and turns on his mobile phone "173 messages!!" Sora says surprised, the first one he reads says

"_A life has ended but owes has just begun._

_A love now gone but one also gained._

_Something irreplaceable is lost and another found._

_Love you so much, Kiri_"

"Kiri" he murmurs "I love you to"

A/N: poor Sora. I didn't want to write that bit .

P.S 173 is a random number


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry loyal fans, I have had a complete mental block on idea's for this chapter (HAHA NARUTO CROSSOVER!! D). But finally I have broken it confident smile.

Anyway CHAPTER 4.

CHAPTER 4: BELIVE IT!

Kairi was worried about her new found love, Sora. It had been one week since Sora had shown up to school, over the time Sora had been gone, the school had moved Kairi into his class. Slowly a young man wearing black clothes with a black fringe covering his face walks into the room. Just as the teacher gets to Sora's name on the role the young man in black replies "Here, Sir."

As the rest of the class stares in awe Kiari walks up to him and gives him a bone crushing hug and gives him a deep kiss, not remembering that the whole class is watching. "Um… Kai" Sora whispers to Kiari

"yeah Sora" Kairi whispers back in a lust-filled tone

"the whole class is watching us Kai." Kairi turns around her face a deep shade of red.

"Welcome back Sora" the teacher continues.

For Kairi the day goes fairly quick, but for our young Sora it is a painfully slow day, as many of the things he see's remind him of the man in black that killed his mum. It had finally reached the final class of the day... P.E, and it was sparring practice. Sora now realising that the teacher is wearing a black coat.

Sora lunges at the teacher screaming "YOU MISERABLE BASTERD!!"

"Huh? What?" the teacher says falling to the ground as a punch lands in his cheek, nocking his hood off to reveal the nobody known as Axle.

"Settle down Sora" a voice from inside Sora's head shouts as Sora returns to Kairi's side

"Roxas" Sora whispers"Duh lame brain" Roxas says back "Oh and can you tell all of your drive forms to shut the fuck up?? They're giving me a headache… and seeing as I'm in your head that can't be good for you." Roxas continues

"Other forms??" Sora questions

"Yeah… you know… Valor, Wisdom, Master, Final and anti-form" Roxas says

"SORA!" Kairi says jabbing her elbow into Sora's ribs."Roxas!" Sora says randomly

"Roxas?" Kairi asks"Yeah… Roxas and all of my other drive forms as well." Sora says

"Sora… are you O.K?" Kiari asks

"We'll talk later ok Kairi" Sora replies

"YOU TWO… IN THE BACK THERE, STOP TALKING" Axle says

"Um… didn't I knock you out?" Sora asks

"Pft, as if numbskull" Axle mocks

"Grr!" Sora says clenching his fist

"Sora, settle down" Kiari says

"Any way class… Today we are going to spar, I will read out your pairings. Riku and Sora, Pence and Heyner, Ra and Siefer, Tidus and Wakka, Kairi and Selphie, Fu and Olette." Axle announces

All the pairs gather quickly."O.K… are you ready Sora?" Riku asks

"Bring it on Riku" Sora says summoning his keyblade"Um… Sora this is school not a place filled with heartless" Riku says just as a group of heartless appear"Oh yeah Riku?" Sora says killing a heartless

"Shut up" Riku says with a small frown on his face

Donald and Goofy walk into the gym

"Heartless?" Donald and Goofy question together

as Sora gets an idea

"LIGHT!" Sora exclaims

as he blacks into his mind

"Ugh… what?! This isn't good" Sora says

"Dam straight this isn't good muwahahahahahahaha" a mysterious voice comes from the darkness"Who's there??" Sora asks"Why it's me Sora… I have control over your body at the current time" the mysterious voice comes again

"You're my anti-form?" Sora questions

"Haha… yes I was created when you were turned into a heartless, as a heartless you lost your shape, in this form you get to keep it." The anti-form says

"Ngh! What do you want??" Sora asks

"To escape… what else" Anti-form replies

"Escape?… From what?" Sora asks

"So many questions but so little time to answer them… it seems that my escape is near… as the darkness in your heart continues to grow so will I. and now I must say my farewells." Anti-form trails off.

Sora looks around seeing the school gym covered in blood and bodies

"What happened?" Sora asks the closest survivor

"u-ugh, you turned into one of the black creatures… and almost killed everyone here." Wakka says

"What about Kairi?" Sora asks

"I-I'm not sure" Wakka says

"SORA!" Kairi's sweet voice comes

"KAIRI!" Sora yells in Wakka's ear

"Keep it down ya?" Wakka says

"Sorry Wakka" Sora says as he gets up to hug Kairi

"What were those things?" a young boy in black and orange says

"They were the heartless, you loser" an other young boy says

"Who are you two?" Sora and Kiari ask in unison

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki, BELIVE IT!" the young boy in orange says "I'm Sasuke Uchiha" the other boy says

"SASUKE-KUN!" a shrill voice yells

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto calls

"So what are your names?" Sasuke asks

"I'm Sora and this is Kairi… the talking duck is Donald and the talking Dog is Goofy" Sora explains

"So you forget about me?" Riku Says

"RIKU!" Sora says excitedly "Um… Sora… what's up with the black? When you're as cheery as ever?" Riku asks

"Oh… I forgot to get changed this morning" Sora says with his trademark grin on his face

"You… FORGOT… to get changed??" Riku says trying his hardest not to laugh

"Hey… you can't talk… you've worn the same thing since we got back from fighting Xemnas" Sora says

"Oooohh that's low" Riku Says

"Haha you got owned" Naruto Laughs

"Do you want this down your throat you little bitch" Riku threatens summoning his keyblade

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Naruto says

"Read my previous line asshole… it says 'Riku threatens'" Riku points out

"Umm… pulls out a script Oh yeah" Naruto Says

"Loser" Sasuke says

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Sakura screams.

(A/N: DON'T KILL ME!!).

Sora and friends help all of the injured to the nurse's office

(A/N: yes this is a super school… the nurses are top quality doctors.)

"Hey… Let's fight, BELIVE IT!" Naruto says

"Um… ok, but I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend" Sora replies with a kinda blank look on his face

"He's not my boyfriend!!" Sakura yells at Sora with a really scary expression on her face

"Your scary, Sakura-Chan" Naruto whimpers

"I've called you a loser so many times it's lost all meaning… Loser" Sasuke taunts

"Any way. Let's Go!" Sora says summoning his keyblade

"BELIVE IT!" Naruto shouts as he grabs a kunai.

The two boys walk out onto the school field and prepare for battle. But something weird happens as Sora tries to figger out which Drive form will be most effective against this opponent "Hey, Sora… PICK ME!! I use physical attacks best, come on you know you want to pick me" Valor-Form Shouts

"No way… pick me, Magic better physical" Wisdom shouts over Valor

"How about you pick me… I can use both equally and I'm fully levelled" Master whispers to Sora

"I'm way better, I unlock the Keyblade's full potential… AND I'm fully levelled" Final says pushing Master-Form out of the way

"Can you all just shut up!" Roxas Shouts

"Later guys… made my choice." Sora says coming back to reality

"Ugh… that creeps me out, Give me Strength" Sora says Turning into Final-Form

"Haha, I win! WOO!" Final-Form shouts in Sora's head

"Ha" Naruto says as he lunges towards Sora.

Sora blocks with the ultimate weapon Keyblade.

"tut-tut-tut, little boys shouldn't play with knives." Sora taunts waving one of his fingers at Naruto

"Ngh, I'm-Not-Little!" Naruto says in anger

"Sure your not pipsqueak" Sora says

"Pipsqueak, you're like what… two maybe three years older than me" Naruto complains.

Sora swings one of his keyblades into Naruto's stomach wile he uses the other one to hit him in the head

"GO SORA!" Kairi's voice comes from the sideline

"GET UP YOU LOSER!" Sasuke shouts out

"Go on Naruto… get up… I mean, if you can find something to fight for" Sora says

"Hey… that Kairi girl is pretty cute hey… I'd bang her brains out any day" Naruto mumbles into the dirt.

Sora brings the keyblade down on Naruto's legs and a cloud of smoke appears.

"HA, you fell for my shadow clone jutsu" Naruto says jumping out of a near-by tree making hand signs

"Shadow clone Jutsu" Naruto says as several clones on Naruto appear

"Sexy Jutsu" Naruto continues as he and his clones turn into 'sexy' women

"Kid, do you seriously think I'm gonna be interested in that when I have Kairi?" Sora says making several of the clones disappear

"Umm… you and that cute girl are dating?" Naruto asks

"Want proof?" Sora says

"Um… O.K" Naruto replies

Sora walks up to Kairi and gives her a deep kiss and Kairi kisses back

"Enough?" Sora asks.

Naruto just stands there and twitches "Hello?... Naruto?" Sora says trying to make Naruto do something.

Out of nowhere Naruto goes flying as he has a massive nosebleed

"Sora… and… Kairi… whoa" Naruto says in an almost un-conscious state

"Kid, as you would say… Believe it!" Sora mocks

"Hey… you can't make fun of me like that!" Naruto snaps

"Just did" Sora says hitting Naruto over the head with his keyblade, knoking him out

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

"ugh sakura-chan?" Naruto says as he gains coniousness

"loser" Sasuke says with his trademark smile on his face

"what happened?" Naruto asks

"you were knocked out by me" Sora explains

"grr... i wanna rematch" Naruto demands as the demon fox's cloak starts to form

A/N: muwaha! cliff hanger. review please.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for not updating for awhile

A/N: Sorry for not updating for awhile. Enjoy this chapter

CHAPTER 5: Rematch

"You got it" Sora says as the wind blows through the field. "I mean it's not my fault you're such a dickless fuck" Sora continues.

"He is not dickless!" Sakura screams with a clenched fist.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto questions, blushing a deep red.

"I thought you loved me Sakura-chan" Sasuke mopes

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screams, like the worlds biggest fan-girl.

"O.K O.K back to the fight" Naruto says, with two of the demon fox's tails already formed.

"Hang on, what was your name?... Naruto?" Kairi says walking over to Sora. "Good luck, Sora" she finishes, giving Sora a quick kiss.

"Don't die on me, Sora" Riku taunts

Naruto lunges at Sora, Just in time Sora manages to summon a new keyblade. The hidden demon. "I'll never forgive you!" Naruto screams.

"For what?" Sora says as he dodges a chakra fox hand coming towards him.

"Shut up!" Naruto says creating a shadow clone

"Gee mister moo-" Sora says as he gets cut off by Naruto screaming

"RASENGAN!"

The chakra ball bringing down a large tree, Naruto's arm skimming Sora's hair. Quickly Sora swings the keyblade into Naruto's ribs. Naruto falls to the ground as the fourth tail of the demon fox's cloak forms.

"You're fucked now, Sora" Sasuke says

"Huh? No I'm not" Sora says as small red and blue balls of chakra explode from Kyuubi Naruto, gathering to form one large ball.

"What the fuck?" Sora says as the Kyuubi eats the ball. Slowly the Kyuubi expands until he reaches the point of the chakra exploding from its mouth.

"oh shit, Protega" Sora says, casting the spell. As the beam hits Sora, he is pushed back, until the spell is broken by the sheer force of the attack.

"ugh" Sora grunts as he falls unconscious at the base of the schools rock climbing wall, in the school gym. As the Kyuubi stands over Sora, two mysterious people jump from the top of the wall

A/N: yeah… I'm going to add some original characters… yes they are in fact supposed to be me and my friends… and yes I do know that I made them to strong.

-

Here are their made up profiles

Name: Matt

Age: 15

Hair colour: Black

Eye colour: Dark yellow

History: Matt, a troubled young man from a hidden ninja village. His best friend, Ash grew up with him. Matt holds the power of Darkness (but you'll get more information on that later in the story.) At a young age Matt's mother was diagnosed with severe illness. She is in hospital back in the village. Matt also had a younger brother, but unfortunately he was lost… murdered by a missing Nin. A rouge ninja. Matt tried to protect him but failed, even with the power of the keyblade.

Name: Ash

Age: 15

Hair colour: dark blonde

Eye colour: Blue

History: Ash, also from a hidden ninja village. Ash has struggled with lonely-ness for as long as he can remember, Matt has been his only friend. Ash is not dark, but not light either, he fills the twilight, able to walk in either realm without consequence.

This next one won't be introduced until next chapter.

Name: Tay

Age: 15

Hair colour: bleach blonde

Eye colour: crystal blue

History: Tay, a lonesome girl who wondered the lands, until she collapsed, in the village that Matt and Ash were in, she was taken in be the kage of the village, and became known as the honourable daughter. She went to the Ninja academy, where she met Matt and Ash, they instantly became friends


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: muwaha next chapter

A/N: muwaha next chapter… with new characters

DiZx: For my disclaimer… Riku take it away

Riku: NO! DiZ does NOT own any part of KH or any of the characters… although I think he plans on buying stock from square.

CHAPTER 6

As Riku runs through the door to the gym he notices the two people standing between Sora and the Kyuubi Naruto

"Who the fuck are you guys?"

"I'm Ash" says one of the boys

"And I'm Matt" the other says.

Both boys summon two keyblades, both of them new to Riku. Ash summoning his dust to dust and krypton's son keyblades whilst Matt summons the Heavens decent and Dragons flame keyblades.

"Where'd you get those keyblades?" Riku asks

"We'll tell you later, right now your friend is in danger" Matt says.

"TWIN TWISTER" the two boys shout as they join their weapons, throwing them towards Kyuubi Naruto, the spinning blades creating mini-tornadoes. Another mysterious figure stands on top of the rock-climbing wall, jumping behind Kyuubi Naruto. "What took you so long?" Ash asks

"You two left the hotel room looking like a nuclear bomb had hit it" the new person yells

"Yeah sorry about that Tay, me and Ash got soooo wasted last night" Matt laughs, smiling and putting his hand behind his head.

"Yeah! Well next time clean up after yourself" Tay says, summoning her keyblades, the drunken clam and cursed sea.

"WHATS WITH ALL THE NEW KEYBLADES!" Riku yells, freaked out

"What part of later don't you get?" Ash says "now… time to take care of the big bad demon about to kill this kid" he finishes.

"Oops, sorry" Matt and Tay say in unison

Matt, Ash and Tay surround the Kyuubi Naruto in a triangle shape, making hand signs.

"Demon containment jutsu!" they shout in unison, placing their hands on the ground, summoning several large walls.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

The Kyyubi's chakra finally starts to dispel, returning Naruto to his normal self. The walls around him crumbling to dust "NARUTO-KUN" Sakura shouts, running towards Naruto. As Sakura reaches Naruto she falls to her knees, crying while she heals Naruto. "Ugh" Sora grunts as he regains consciousness.

"SORA!" Kairi starts.

"Finally up sleeping beauty?" Matt and Ash say in unison.

"Shut up you two, Sora, you're finally awake" Kairi finishes.

"Who are you two?" Sora asks.

"I think you mean you three" Tay says as she walks into the room.

"Yeah… well… anyway who are you?" Sora asks.

"Well… we're the people that saved your life" Ash says.

"NO WAY!! THAT NARUTO KID BEAT ME!" Sora continues "now the score's 1-1."

"I think you should be more concerned with the fact that you were almost killed" Matt points out.

"What do you mean?" Sora asks.

"Naruto was about to KILL you" Tay says.

"If it wasn't for us… Riku and Kairi would be digging your grave now" Tay says.

IN THE DISTANCE

"There they are" an unknown soldier says.

"Good, get the heartless ready" the general replies.

"SIR, YES SIR" the soldier shouts, running off.

"It has begun" the general says.

BACK TO SORA + FRIENDS

A small heartless appears behind Naruto. "Watch out!" Sora shouts, pushing Naruto out of the way, then killing the heartless.

"Get ready" Ash says.

"Why?" Sora asks.

"Duh, how often do you see one heartless on its own?" Riku asks rhetorically

"Umm…" Sora answers with a blank look on his face

"That's right" Riku says, smug.

"Umm… guys… you might want to see this" Matt says, looking out the door

"Oh… shi-" Sora gets cut off by Ash screaming

"WOO-HOO… battle of the thousand heartless".

"Told you so Sora" Riku says

"Charge!" Matt screams after whistling the charge music, summoning his keyblades and running into the fight (A/N: you know… like the music you'd hear at the horse races… yeah that's the music I'm talking about)

"Let's go!" Tay yells, sprinting after Matt, Keyblades in hand.

"Finally. A good fight" Riku says, walking off, soul eater in hand.

"I'm gonna kill some heartless" Ash sings, dancing for a small amount of time then running to the fight with the others.

"After this, I'm getting ramen!" Naruto says, excited.

"Whatever" Sasuke mumbles.

"SASUKE-KUN! YOU'RE SO HOT!" Sakura scrams, all three running off to the fight. "IT'S GO TIME!" Sora yells sprinting off.

"Sora…" Kairi trails off "be careful" she finishes.

A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter… please… go ahead, review.


End file.
